The New Crusaders
the new crusaders is an animated series based on the comic book series by red cirlcle comics. Produced by Cartoon Network Studios, the series is created and executive produced by Man of Action, with John Fang on board as supervising producer but also as executive producer. New Crusaders follows the sons and daughters of the original Mighty Crusaders as they acquire their own powers and attempt to become superheroes. Plot For years, the mighty crusaders were the heroes of the planet earth. Then they did the impossible, They won. Vanquishing evil lead to a new age of peace for the world and allowed the heroes to settle down and raise families in the small town of red circle. That Town has now been shaken to its core by the return of the ultimate evil--The Brain Emperor. The evil madman has destroyed the mighty crusaders, leaving the fate of the world in the hands of the next generation of heroes. They are our last,best hope. They are THE NEW CRUSADERS. ''' Characters '''Joe Higgins/The Shield: the only member of the original Mighty Crusaders still active in the New Crusaders. After saving his colleagues' children from the Brain Emperor's attack in the series' first episode, The Shield took it upon himself to train the teenagers to harness their parents' powers and become a new team of superheroes. His powers grant him near invulnerability and heightened physical abilities. Greg Dickering/Comet: the adopted son of the original Comet. His powers grant him the ability to fly, as well as the ability to emit destructive laser beams from his eyes. Alex Tyler/Fireball: Alex Tyler spent a portion of his adolescence in juvenile hall due to his regular lashing out. His uncle, Ted Tyler, the original Fireball, had offered to help straighten him out when the Brain Emperor attacked . As his name suggests, Fireball's powers grant him control over fire. Kelly Brand/Fly-Girl: Daughter of the original Flygirl, Kelly Brand stepped up to continue her mother's legacy. Using advanced technology, she possesses heightened physical abilities, flight, and a projectile stun gun. Ivette Velez/Jaguar: Ivette Velez spent her whole life in an orphanage after her parents died when she was still a baby. While there, Ralph Hardy, the original Jaguar, took her under his wing as her mentor. Jaguar's animalistic powers originate in the mystical jaguar helmet that Ralph discovered for her. Johnny Sterling/Steel Sterling: Johnny Sterling is the son of the original Steel Sterling and Mayor of Red Circle, Jack Sterling. His powers, including super strength and near invulnerability, come from skin made from a nanobot framework. Wyatt Raymond/The Wed: Wyatt Raymond is the son of the original Web and Powgirl. Wyatt possesses a "Strand Sense," which allows him to see shining blue connections between people. Wyatt wears technologically advanced suit to amplify his physical abilities. Jason Patton/The Fox: the son of the original Fox (Paul Patton) who has no superpowers, but is a highly trained athlete. Highly skilled in ninjutsu, Olympic-level agility, speed, and strength, Mastery of various forms of hand-to-hand combat and His signature weapons are two katanas. Thomas Morse/Mr.Justice: The son of the original Mr.Justice, James is a human-ghost hybrid whose powers are flight, the ability to travel freely underwater, and the capacity to generate forces which blast apart souls and bodies alike. Mr. Justice can travel about as a hazy blob of ectoplasm or as a corporeal being, but in this form is then vulnerable to fire. He is the most powerful member of the new crusaders. Alain Watkins/Mercury: A teenage superhero who has the power of super sonic speed Trevor Hawkins/Sparrow: Has no superpowers, but is a Master archer, Highly skilled martial artist, escapologist, marksman, bowman and swordsman and Highly skilled acrobat and athlete Julie Goren/Melodie: Melodie uses a flute as a weapon, she can create a narrow line of fire from an end of the flute, which she can fight with, Illusion manipulation Category:Superheroes Category:Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Action/Adventure Category:Teenagers Category:Comedy Category:Man of Action Category:TV Shows based on comics